


studies (part one)

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: Bede wants to study art history.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Series: Drabble Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	studies (part one)

Bede brings it up one visit, when they talk about Hop’s academic career. Hop is going to Hammerlocke University next year, and Bede wants to be near him. The obvious solution is to attend the same university during the off-season.

That’s not the part that surprises Hop. What surprises Hop is what Bede wants to study.

“Art history?”

“Yes. As Ballonlea is a supporter of fine arts, it’s only natural that I study them.”

“And this doesn’t have anything to do with the mural?”

“And what if it does?”

Hop gives him a serious look, but after a few moments he laughs.

“I’d love to see it,” he says. “Let me help you with the applications.”


End file.
